


Altar

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Thor (Marvel), Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Jealousy, Manhandling, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Thor is jealous that you seem to favor his brother Loki over him. How far will he go to prove his devotion to you?
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Altar

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings, this is a Dark!Thor/Dark!MCU fic and if non-con upsets you please don't read further. Thank you <3

“Good evening, my lady.”

The sudden voice interrupting the silence of the darkness of your chambers startled you, but as you turned to escape, a massive hand pushed it shut in front of your face. You trembled, being trapped between these two muscular arms, the heat radiating off of whoever was hovering just inches behind you. Slowly, you turned in place, wanting to see who held you here and why.

“Thor?” You asked, looking up into his steely gaze trained upon you. His jaw was tense and he stared at you in a way you had never seen before. He was always so jovial in public, but now he looked angry. “What are you doing in my chambers?”

“We need to talk.”

“About what?” You glanced around nervously. “This isn’t the most appropriate place.”

Thor laughed in a way that set you on edge. “This is the only place we _can_ talk. Considering how much you enjoy playing coy with me.”

Your heart hammered in your chest. “I don’t understand…”

Thor leaned in closer, grinning as you flinched away from him. “You know exactly what I mean. I have showered you with all of my affection and how do you repay me?” He hissed through clenched teeth, “You have the nerve to fawn over Loki instead.”

Your face began to heat. Was that what this was about? Thor never seemed to be the jealous type, much less the type to confront you about it when he had a myriad of other suitors begging for his attention. Even more confusing was this affection Thor claimed to be giving you, when as far as you were able to tell he was simply being friendly. Had you missed his signals?

Thor took a step forward, pressing you against the door with his towering figure. When you tried to step to the side, Thor grabbed you around the waist, holding you there while he turned your face to his with his other hand. You felt the painful lump in your throat swell as you feared the worst.

“My brother doesn’t notice you at all.” The words hit like a ton of bricks. “He doesn’t deserve your attention. Not that he would even know what to do with you if he had you.”

You whimpered softly as the hand around your waist drifted, cupping your rear in his large palm. Trying to push him away was fruitless, he only smiled as your small hands pushed uselessly against his broad chest. He dipped down, stroking your bottom lip with his thumb. His mouth ghosted just over yours as he whispered, “He wouldn’t know the first thing about worshipping a woman like you. But I know exactly what you need.”

“Please, not like this,” you begged, but that only spurred him on. He finally kissed you, rough and domineering. You tried smacking his chest but it was only in vain. He nipped on your lip and you mewled in surprise, simply being too overwhelmed by him to do anything more.

As he moved down to your throat, his beard tickled as he trailed kisses down to your collarbone. “Loki wouldn’t leave you breathless like this. He wouldn’t spend every spare moment drinking the honey from the well between your thighs. He wouldn’t bring you to euphoria more times that you could count. Only I can.”

You couldn’t help how his words affected you. How your knees were buckling beneath you and your sex was buzzing with need. This was all wrong, and yet your body craved what Thor was going to give you, whether you accepted it or not. 

When your feet lifted from the ground, however, the rest of you came alive. As he held you against the wall, bunching your skirts as he searched for what he desired most, you began smacking him again, begging him not to do this. You sounded so pathetic, and your defiance seemed to spark him more. 

“We both want this, my lady,” he taunted, his thick fingers finally finding your panties beneath your skirts and yanking them to the side as he plunged them in. You gasped at the sudden intrusion, trying to squirm out of his grip but you couldn’t deny how thrilling the feeling was. “You’re already so prepared for me,” Thor sighed deeply as his fingers pumped inside of you, creating obscenely loud sounds of your desire that made you bury your head on his shoulder. He chuckled at how you clutched him. “That’s it, enjoy yourself. Don’t you worry your pretty little head. Relax, and you’ll soon be mine.” 

As his fingers retreated, there was a hard presence to replace it. Your thighs clenched around his waist as he began to enter you, stretching you to fit him. Your fingers dug into his shoulders, his robes soft against your skin in comparison to his stiff member breaching you. Your pathetic cries filled the air as he gripped your thighs, slowly pumping you up and down on his cock. 

Thor groaned, picking up the pace as you wrapped your arms around his neck for support. “See? Your body is made for me.” 

He kept growling things into your ear, but you couldn’t process them. He kept ripping orgasm after orgasm from your body, his fingers roughly working your sensitive bud as he held you against the wall. Your thighs trembled around him, toes curling as he took what he wanted. It wasn’t until he had merely stopped to hold you in place on his still firm manhood that you realized how spent you were, slumped over his body, hugging him to you. A random twitch would kick your leg out periodically, but he held you for a long, quiet moment as you began to adjust to the mingling of his warm juices with yours as they began to leak down your thighs. 

“Don’t worry,” Thor said softly, holding you to him as he walked you to your bed. “I won’t leave you alone like this. Besides,” he said with a low chuckle under his breath, “I still have not had a chance to properly worship at your altar.”


End file.
